Bleach reacts to
by Callian31
Summary: Just a set of comedy shorts detailing different Bleach characters reactions to different parts of the Fandom.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach

Icihiruki (VERY Ichiruki):

(Note: This is for entertainment purposes ONLY. I'm not intending to insult any Ichiruki fans out there just because I don't really agree with the coupling. These do NOT express my honest opinion. With that out of the way: enjoy)

Ichigo Kurosaki: OH SWEET MOTHER-! ALL THAT IS HOLY WHO WOULD DRAW THAT!?

Rukia Kuchiki: What the hell!? Ichigo! Explain!

Orihime: *faints*

Yasatoro "Chad" Sado: *Gets wide-eyed and mouth drops open*

Uryu Ishida: What….. the…. Hell.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Who drew this? They shall soon know what true suffering is.

Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto: I want surveillance placed in both their places of residence immediately. Rukia Kuchiki is a lieutenant and an important member of our military. She cannot go t the World of the Living whenever she wasts and do ….. THAT.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: How very…. Intriguing.

Nemu Kurotsuchi:…..

Nanao Ise: *sigh* I thought Kurosaki would have more tact than this.

Retsu Unohana: They MUST use protection.

Ulquiorra Cipher: How utterly ridiculous.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacques: Kurosaki the luck little…..

Szayel Apporo Granz: The wonders of human biology.

Nel (child): WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ITSYGO!

Gin Ichimaru: Oh, I'm SO making a book about this and distributing it to the Seireitei. *grins very largely*

Kaname Tosen: This is… what?

Jugram Haschwath: Whoever made this has a very unbalanced mind.

Bazz-B: The hell is this?

Bambietta Blasterban (hope I spelled that right): Oh my Yhwach and here I was thinking that _I _had sexual tendencies.

Mask De Masculine: How unheroic!

Yhwach: Why did I make this child a war potential again? Ah, yes he's a Shinigami-Quincy-Human-Fullbringer-Hollow-convoluted genetics- unholy mind**** of a living being.

Sosuke Aizen: *stops smirking and stares wide-eyed* This is my fault isn't it?


	2. Fem Ichigo

Fem!Ichigo

Ichigo: WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BOOBS!?

Rukia: Nii-sama did you draw this?

Byakuya: No, I did not but it is quite hilarious.

Yamamoto: …. Hado #4 Byakurai [Blows a hole through the picture's chest] Much better.

Gin: Ooooooooh, scandalous!

Hisagi: New headline! Ichigo undergoes surgery to become female! Is it due to secret love? And who is this lover? Captain Kuchiki? Lieutenant Abarai? Uryu Ishida?

[It took 10 years to rebuild the Publication center]

Gremmy: Okay even _I _find this dark product of imagination disturbing.

Yhwach: Aaaaaand my all seeing eyes did not need to see THAT!

Haschvaldth: …..

Chizuru: MARRY ME MS. KUROSAKI!

Unohana: 0_0 ….. [throws it in the garbage and starts calling all the psychiatrists of Seireitei]

Yumichika: That's hideous!

Kenpachi: Girl or no Girl FIGHT ME ICHIGO!

Chizuru: Hands off she's mine! Ape man!

Kenpachi: Who ya callin' ape man, girly?

Chizuru: I'LL SHOW YOU GIRLY!

Grimmjow: Wow, uuuuuuuuuuh, Girl Ichigo is actually kinda hot. [blushes]

Ulquiorra: ….. This is a monstrosity. But surprisingly ok. … Who the hell am I fooling this is the mos hideous and horrible thing in all existence.

Aizen: I swear if that was caused by the Hogioku I don't care if I need it for world domination I am throwing it away and personally locking myself up in Muken.

Tosen: JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! What were we talking about again?

Uryu: [blushes]

Chad: This is disturbing

Tatsuki: Ew

Keigo: ICHIGO-KUN IS SO HOT! [Gets kicked in the face]

Mizurio: I being the all-powerful God everyone _knows _I'll be revealed to be I officially declare this sacrilege. [goes back to phone]

Female Orihime: {In pure terror} AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Male Orihime: {In pure delight} AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
